Kaamelott: Concombre? Vous avez dit Concombre?
by Oneil238
Summary: Quand Perceval et Karadoc ne comprennent pas les conseils, on évite de peu une boucherie.


Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème concombre. L'objectif est d'écrire chaque thème en une heure, rejoignez nous sur le forum!

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi.

Concombre? Vous avez dit Concombre?

Alors que le roi Arthur était en pleine réunion avec Lancelot dans la salle du trône, des cris se firent entendre dans les salles voisines.

-Sir, sir, c'est affreux, sir nous allons tous mourir, s'exclamait Bohort en s'approchant du trône.

-Que ce passe t'il encore? Bohort demanda Lancelot avec exaspération

-Sir, les chevaliers Perceval et Karadoc se sont lancés dans un combat à la taverne! répondit-il.

- C'est pour cela que vous ameutez tous le château? Qu'est ce que vous voulez que ça nous foutes? Questionna le roi.

-Ils se sont lancés dans un combat à mort par équipe, la moitié des paysans de kaamelott y sont engagés. Il faut arrêter cela tous de suite, sinon c'est la révolte assurée. Je sais bien que nous deux amis ne sont pas très compétent avec leurs armes, mais ils pourraient tuer quelqu'un ou se blesser.

-C'est pas faux sir, nous devrions aller arrêter cette mascarade avant que cela ne dégénère proposa Lancelot.

-Pff font chier ces pécores, et pourquoi est ce qu'ils se sont lancé dans un combat ces deux là aussi?

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'agit d'une histoire de nouvelle technique de combat répondit Bohort

-Faudrait déjà qu'ils apprennent les anciennes avant d'en inventer d'autres…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lancelot, Arthur et Bohort arrivent à la taverne où un monde fou c'est rassemblé pour assister au combat légendaire. Ils purent ainsi voir Perceval et Karadoc au milieu de la salle, une épée dans la main en train de brailler des provocations à deux paysans situés de l'autre coté de la pièce.

-Perceval, Karadoc, c'est quoi ce merdier ? Vous avez pas un peu fini de foutre le bordel dans les auberges?

-Sir, répondit Perceval. Nous ne foutons pas le bordel comme vous dites, nous expérimentons une nouvelle technique de combat, et nous allons vous en faire la démonstration.

-Et c'est quoi cette histoire de combat à mort? Je croyais que quand il y avait de la marave, vous foutiez le camp en arrière demanda Lancelot.

-A mort? On a jamais parlé de faire un combat à mort, nous ce que l'on voulait c'était de tester notre technique de combat à mains nues avec notre arme secrète.

-Mais et les épées ? demanda Bohort.

-C'est une partie de la technique, on lâche les épées au moment d'attaquer pour prendre notre arme secrète répondit Perceval. C'est un effet de dessus d'occupé.

- De quoi ? S'étonna Lancelot.

-Un effet de surprise? Demanda le roi.

-A ouais c'est ça, c'est mieux, un effet de surprise. Mais bouger pas on va vous montrer enchaina Perceval.

C'est ainsi que le roi, Lancelot et Bohort admirèrent les deux chevaliers se lancer sur deux paysans mort de peur. Et en effet, au moment de partir, les deux chevaliers lâchèrent leurs épées et dégainèrent leur arme secrète: un concombre!

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était que les deux paysans, dans un réflexe de défense primaire, se saisirent de deux chaises qu'ils fracassèrent sur nos deux amis.

Quelques heures plus tard, au château, où l'aide de Merlin fut la bienvenue pour aider les deux malheureux chevaliers à retrouver leurs esprits, un débriefing se tient.

-Mais d'où vous est donc venue cette idée de combat avec un concombre? Demanda Arthur.

-Bin c'est Merlin qui nous à donné cette idée quand on est venu lui demander une astuce pour surclasser les ennemis répondit Perceval.

-Moi? Mais pas du tout! Je vous ai jamais dit de vous battre avec un concombre! se défendit Merlin.

-Si, c'est vrai, même que vous nous avez it qu'il fallait mieux attendre la tombé de la nuit. D'ailleurs sir c'est quoi le rapport avec la nuit et le concombre? osa Karadoc.

-Non, je vous ai dit d'attendre la nuit pour attaquer, en vous servant de la pénombre.

Voila, j'avoues que vu le thème… j'avais pas trop d'inspiration. J'espère que cela vous a quand même fait sourir, n'hésitez pas à commenter.


End file.
